


Haven

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [7]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early Work, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Dreams can come true.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igraine1419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igraine1419/gifts).



> The third in my Boosh trio, written as part of a challenge chart during 2008/9. Igraine1419 chose the prompt "Pleasure". Usual rps disclaimers apply!

Noel’s bedroom feels like a haven now: precious, secret, theirs. They undress, deliberately slowly, savouring every moment, utterly caught up in each other and the space they occupy. Only the hum of traffic and shimmering shards of sunlight breaking through the curtains remind them there's a world outside.

The soft bed catches them as they fall together onto the night-crumpled duvet, and it feels like the first time all over again as hot, slick pleasure builds between them and trembling fingers grasp slender hips…

…and two souls clasp hands in the midst of passion, and promise never to let go.


End file.
